wastelander of konoha
by swordman600
Summary: 3 years after broken steel, our hero works full time with the brotherhood, but a freak weapons testing with unstable tech sends her somewhere she shouldn't... lets just hope she survives FM lone wanderer naruto/? T for not but may change
1. Chapter 1

Well I got a new writing program the office 2007

Well im here today to write a fallout/naruto fiction and please, please, PLEASE review and tell me how good it might be or how bad it could be. Anyway yea this is my 2nd story and still to lazy to update the other one…. Yea im an idiot.

Anyway idk what the pairing will be at all and the LW will be a girl!

ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or fallout in anyway whatso ever

XXXX

(LW point of view)

Oh god I hurt, dammit… note to self don't tamper with guns with unstable fusion coils… my as soon as I'm able to get up I'm gonna make some new notes and throw the old ones at rothchild.

Ugh my arms probably damaged after that and I'm gonna need to replace some wires AGAIN!

"SEARGENT RL3 WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled as the robot that was supposed to be with me and help when ever needed, Got him off of tinker Joe after I fixed his attitude problem, who knew that you had to just download a new personality and a little wishful thinking.

God I'm a mess if it wasn't for the t-51b power armor I would probably be toast.

Well that's enough sitting around I guess it's time to find out what happened to that robot and if there's anything to salvage from the experiment.

After getting up I noticed something immediately wrong, lets see, I got my perforator (that's the name right?) on my back , my trench knife on the other, that laser pistol of col. Autumn on my side and my scoped 44. I got from Agatha, and the pack I use to carry everything else, what am I missing?

Oh that's right there's REAL trees and not shriveled brown things sticking from the ground… come to think of it where's that sea of brown I always used to see in the capitol wasteland… all there is is some trees, some bushes, and grass.

Checking my pip boy I made sure I'm in the wasteland… and what do you know I saw the words "NO MAP DATA FOUND" Flash on it. Just perfect, I don't know where I'm at and for all I know I could be in asia.

I checked my pipboy again and check to see if the air had any radiation in it… IT DIDN'T… NOT ONE RAD IN THE AIR!

I took off my helmet to see for myself, my god it felt good. The air against my smooth skin

Well I guess I forgot to tell you about myself I'm about 6 feet tall without my power armor so I'm quite tall for my age, I have green eyes and had bright blond hair until it started getting dirty in the wastes, so now it's a dark blond kept in a pony tail. I'm about 20 years old and I have been out in the wastes for about 4 years now.

The enclave has retreated from the capitol wastes completely so all we have to worry about now is the super mutants. After the brotherhood in the far west made contact again it was like hell. Elder Lyons was trying to reason with the other elders of the brotherhood but wasn't making any progress, that was until I stepped in. they kept on saying that the "wastelanders" could fend for themselves and they didn't need to waste resources on us and that lot

But when I stood up to them and gave them my two cents it took Sarah AND a knight to keep me from ripping out their heads off. When I was calmed down I convinced them that "if there was a separate branch of brotherhood to help wastelanders, then you could have more people willing to join and help salvage more tech for you guys to research and make more of, after all isn't that your goals?"

After some discussing with the elders they agreed to make a separate branch of the BoS and have me in 2nd command next to elder Lyons after they saw the super mutant threat, and what the enclave is now capable of, and with liberty prime on the road to recovery.

After looking around I spotted RL3 off next to some bushes, a few holes here and there but nothing I couldn't fix. I got up and went into my pack to find my tools to help fix him.

(5 minutes later)

Christ ! RL3's a mess. His inside is a mess and he won't turn back on until I can fully fix him. And I cat fix him out here like this, I need a whole repair shop to fix this. His memory banks are almost shot, his weapon system IS shot and the only thing that could probably work is his propulsion system.

After I put my helmet back on and getting a few ropes to drag his sorry ass I started making my way down south hoping to find something. After all with this much green there could be someone or something that could live near here to help…

XXXX

(Scene change with naruto 3rd person)

As we look for our 5 year old hero we see him running down the street with a whole MOB behind him

"Kill the demon!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"There he goes… get him!"

"Why do they do this… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DAMMIT!" he thought as he ran down past the gate into the forest.

As he kept running he heard some of the villagers drop from the crowed and went back into the village. Some of the more persistent (drunk) villagers kept chasing trying to keep up and not fall over themselves.

He kept running for god knows how long but he didn't notice after 5 minutes of running the person or thing in front of him until it was to late.

(LW point of view)

I kept dragging this hunk of junk with me for god knows how long but I was starting to get tired.

After a while I thought I heard something ahead but turned it off as a mole rat or something but kept going, after all they wouldn't mess with me.

I kept thinking it was a mole rat until I heard voices.

"He went this way, get him!"

Before I even knew it a kid ran into me and fell to the ground. As soon as that happened he dropped and curled into a ball like he was expecting me to hurt him or something.

"Hey kid I don't bite… common get up" I said, with the helmet on my voice has sort of a mechanical ring to it, a little creepy but that's the problem with having a filtration system on it.

The kid looked up at me but kept in his position, he saw the mask thought and he freaked out and buried his face.

"Kid seriously I'm not gonna hurt you." I tried again this time it seemed to work and he got up little by little

"R-r-really you're not gonna h-hurt me?" he said looking up at me, god I almost broke down and hugged him, he's so cute.

The moment ended when some people burst through the bushes with weapons, and by the looks of it they wanted to hurt the kid

"There he is boys… it's time to make the demon filth pay for what he has done." One villager said while the others cheered

God they looked drunk and they were gonna hurt the kid… not gonna happen I pulled out my trench knife and my laser pistol

"And what has this _Child_ ever done to you?" I asked waiting for them to attack they were like typical raiders, wanting to kill the innocent for no reason

"Move out of the way… whatever you are and we may spare you, this DEMON has destroyed our village and were going to get our vengeance!" the man said

Wow… just…wow he accused this little boy of destroying a village. The kid looked like he could barley hurt a fly.

"If you want to hurt this kid you're going to have to go through me!" I said

This statement surprised the kid and angered the men.

"KILL THEM!" the drunk shouted again leading the charge

"kid stay back." I said to him as I sprang into action

I activated my V.A.T.S. and attacked. What my pipboy does is inject some high doses of adrenaline into my body, not too much to do anything bad but enough to heighten my senses to do some real damage.

I shot a few in the legs to disable them and cut a few across the chest. Not deep enough to kill but enough to hurt them and stop.

I kept doing this until I saw the main guy rush at the kid with his bat raised in the intent to kill…. That's when I lost it

With my VATS activated I ran as fast as I could to the kid and sliced the man across the chest. While he was stunned I pulled him over and slowly cut his throat, making him suffer and finally shooting him in the head splattering his brains everywhere across the others.

When the other men saw what I did the instantly ran (or in some cases limped) the way they came. Only to be stopped by masked people that appeared out of nowhere

One dropped right by me and looked at the kid. I instantly went into defensive mod I didn't know who these people where but by the looks of it they may be even my deadly that the drunk I just took care of

"Stand down I'm not here to harm naruto, I'm here to bring you both to the hokage." SHE spoke to me

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with people like them drunk and going at little kids with the intent to KILL!" I said back shooting her with my glare, though not seen with my helmet on

"all will be explained when we go see the hokage now MOVE." She said again looking at me

"Fine but someone's going to have to carry this hunk of junk I've been lugging it for twenty minutes." I said shooting another glare

The masked lady motioned for a few of her comrades to help with RL3. As they did that I picked up the boy to carry he was in shock at how easily I killed the villagers.

"it's ok I not going to hurt you." I said in a mother like voice trying to calm him down. What shocked me is that he hugged me, or tried to.

"Thank you." He silently cried into my chest plate. As he did, as softly as I could I stroked his blod hair to calm him down as the people leaded me to their leader, still in awe that they could lift RL3 as easily as they could.

For better or for worse I think my life is now changing

XXXXX

Well there you have is a good long starter story

Anyway as I said before I don't know what the pairing will be so I'll be thinking

Please review and tell me how bad/good the story is.

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

I uh….. Wow I didn't expect reviews if at all.

Well according to 1 guy this is the "best fallout crossover ever" either that or I read it wrong and I misread it completely

Well to another guy I'm sorry for my miss spellings but I can't help it if word check doesn't find it there's a chance that I won't either.

So I guess that's it for now so I'll just quite talking and start

…

…

…

QUIT READING THIS AND READ THE STORY MAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own fallout or naruto at all… If I did then naruto would be awesome and sasuke will die unexpectedly by the snake pedo and in fallout you could be even more kick ass than now

XXXXX

(LW's point of view)

These masked people lead me through the forest into a huge settlement…. No settlement is to light this is more like a fortress with gates that huge and walls that tall. On the way the kid fell asleep in my arms, and I've said it once and I'll say it again he's damn near adorable culled up like that. Makes me wonder why the villagers hate him, speaking of which I started to notice that the villagers I passed by gave me a weird look, I mean common has none of these people seen OLD power armor before, the t-51b is the original power armor. Sure it's rare but come on since it's so rare everyone that has hope and want to be luck try to find some. After a closer look I saw some even stares at the kid with heated glares, I even saw one ready to throw a rock.

After what seemed like a half an hour we arrived at a tall building in the middle of the fortress. The other masked people dropped off and went somewhere else but the two that was carrying RL3 and my "guide". After even more walking we arrived at some big doors.

"This is where I leave you the hokage will wish to speak to you so please enter." She said and did some trick to disappear.

"Yea sure what ever." I said and turned to the other two "just leave him there I'll pick him up later." I said while activating some internal mines with my pipboy incase some person wanted to "study" him up close and tried to drag him away. Not like that would happen he was like a ton of bricks with a 8 pound lead weight on top of it. After I made sure RL3 was safe I went and pushed the doors open with naruto still asleep in my arms… man the kids a is fucking stone dead asleep.

The only things I noticed was an old coot sitting behind a hug desk with a stack of papers reaching to the roof from the floor.

"So I take it you're the leader of this fortress?" I asked breaking the ice hoping I didn't piss this guy off to much for hurting/killing some people.

"Yes, that would be me… but who are you and what gives you the right to harm the villagers and in some cases kill them? " he said giving me a stern look

Now he looked intimidating but that was only he had his hat… now I didn't fear him… hell a deathclaw was more intimidating than him, but being around him… I had this feeling that he could kill me without blinking.

"Well now you could tell me why the "villagers" would attack a defenseless child like this kid huh?" I said in a monotone voice. With my helmet on it made my voice unidentifiable to anyone unless they listened close enough

"Is that so, do you have any proof?" he asked

"Sir there's no reason I would harm or kill someone unless it's in the defense of another person." I replied in "the voice"

"Now, now there's no reason for hostilities. I knew what happened that's why I sent my anbu out to help naruto. Thank god you showed up in time to help him." He said with a smile.

So it seems like he was testing me in a sick and twisted way.

"Yea now onto that subject, WHY were people attacking this defencless child?" I said

"Little naruto's life is… complicated. On the day of his birth something terrible had happened. And has something that he has no control over. The accident took the life of his father and mother in the same day. And well the villagers didn't like that at all and so the accident was blamed on naruto." The old man said

"Well how can something this bad affect him in such a way that it would make people attack him like this?" I asked looking at him

"if I tell you… then you must promise that you will never tell anyone… this is a triple-s class secret and anyone caught telling anyone else is executed on the spot." He said in a threatening voice giving me a cold look

I nodded my head in understanding and he proceeded to tell me the story… to hear about what happened sure surprised me. Where was I… I mean what year is this. Is this befor OR after the bombs fell, ad to hear about these moves that these people can perform, well… it's amazing. This would be like a scientist's heaven to try to understand how things worked. But what really amazed me what the story about naruto. Kicked out of an orphanage at his age all because of his "prisoner"… not to self: blow up orphanage head master.

"Quite a story old man…. So why hasn't anyone taken this kid in… I mean come on his dad practically owned the fortress won't anyone take care of the kid?" I asked hoping to hear something good

"Sadly no, the villagers won't see past his prisoner and think of him as the fox himself." The old man said with a sign of dismay

"Well then….. Seeing as how he needs someone I'll take him." I said which must have surprised him because he practically jumped with joy

"_All according to plan"_ the old man smiled at me and started digging through some papers looking for a form.

"also." I said "I'm going to need a place to stay to repair my armor, and my…ehm friend outside. He's in bad shape."

"If he's in bad shape send him to the hospital we have many doctors waiting to help."

"well… he's sorta not human…. He's a robot."

"A what?" he asked

"Never mind anyway where's that form?"

"Here it is I just need you to sign your name miss….?"

"Katie… my friends call me Kat."

"Well then Miss Katie here is the form, just sign here and naruto will be yours."

XXXXX

Well I know kinda cheesy but hey I got a bad mind for something like this and I suck at making any kind of scene soooooooo

Yea but I think it's still a good start even though it has been used over and over and over again but common im an idiot here… DON'T JUDGE ME MOMMA MAKE THEM STOP (curls in a ball and starts sucking thumb)

…

…

…

Anyway yea I game the wanderer a name so

REVIEW PLEASE IT FEEDS ME LIKE a ….THING!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I back for now and my god do i HATE summer! Now I know you will probably say "why do you hate summer?" well it goes like this

I got 7 fans right now pointed at me on high and im still like 75 to 80 degrees (spelling sucks) and the bugs at night suck ass to

AND IM ONLY IN WASHINGTON MY GOD THIS SUCKS

Anyway I'm done with my rant and hopefully my comp will hold out I was recently attacked by a "security suite" that I'm told is malware and it won't go away saying everything is infected and won't open the program well the alt+ctrl+del thing works until I turn my comp off and I re-boot

Well now that's done lets go

XXXX

Katie sat in her and naruto's new home, the "hokage" was nice enough to give them a home and enough space to fix RL-3. Though she couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to her and naruto about this whole thing . . . it was like he knew what was going to happen before it even happened.

Well now the only thing she had to worry about now was fixing RL-3 and making sure not to wake naruto. Her adopted son was asleep and would not wake up. In fact he was like Charon. Minus the dead flaking skin, it was fun to travel with him until that fateful day at the Washington monument packed with super mutants and Talon Company pricks.

God she missed him, she practically loved him but him being pulled into slavery and turned into what he was didn't notice it until it was too late.

Remembering everything brought tears to her eyes.

"Rest in peace charon, where ever you are." Katie said looking out a window to the clear night sky

XXXX

The next morning naruto woke up at the first light . . . and due to his alarm going off. After waking up he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his apartment, he didn't recognize anything in the room, it was a standard room with a medium bed and nightstand. The whole room was a dark shade of green . . . now he loved orange but the green looked nice, almost calming.

He was startled with the sound of items dropping to the floor and a woman cursing . . . and a male's voice to

"Sir if you must make repairs I suggest doing it at a slow pace . . . I would like to keep my eyes and arms" said toe voice but it had a mechanical ring to it.

Then he heard the woman's voice from last night

"Sergeant RL-3 I suggest you let me do it the way I want to do it or you can do it yourself" she said with an authority type of voice

"Yes commander." Was the only reply

He slowly made his way out of the bed and ever so slowly opened the door.

Yea he wasn't in his apartment anymore, he was in what looked like a 2 story type of house, but what got his attention was that lady from last night, she was in her armor minus the helmet working on what appeared to be a metal octopus with three eyes and three tentacles. He was going to go up and see what the metal octopus really was until it talked

"Look out, intruder behind you!" he said while trying to take aim with his plasma pistol arm

Naruto froze at this and looked around for some sort of cover until the lady swatted the appendage away

"STAND DOWN SERGEANT HES FRIENDLY!" she yelled at the thing

"Standing down." The metal being said with a bit of disappointment in his voice

The lady looked over to naruto making sure he wasn't harmed at all before giving him a tight hug

"Are you ok?" she said with worry in her voice

"y-y-yea thank you . . . why are you here and why am I here?" he asked

She set him down before saying "how about I fix you some breakfast and I'll tell you everything."

Naruto slowly nodded while the lady went into the kitchen looking area. After she was gone he looked at the metal being with interest. He had never seen anything like it before and wanted to know more.

"who are you?" was the only thing he was able to say while looking at him, from all he could see was the three eyes and tentacles but seeing him now he was just a big ball attached to what looked like a huge metal rod coming from below his ball like body, he was green with a white star on both sides and looked kind of scary

"I am sergeant RL-3 mister gutsy sentry bot model, serial #3725124-483." He said in a military type voice and sounded kind of proud about it "now who are you to bother my commander in such away?"

"I'm naruto uzumaki." He replied with worry in his voice, this "mister gutsy" sounded mean and was scary as HELL!

Before anymore exchange between the two could happen naruto smelled a great breakfast being made and decided to get away to see what's cooking.

As he entered the kitchen he saw the lady making some bacon, eggs, and hash browns,

"Naruto could you be a dear and set the table for me while I finish?" she asked, he only nodded and did as he was asked

After the food was done and set on the table they began to eat, for Katie it was kind of awkward, how could she say she adopted him, she just didn't want to blurt it out and freak him out but how could she, as they ate she took into note his eating habits and how he scarfed down everything, barley leaving anytime to chew.

"Hey naruto?" she began

"Yes?" he asked

"how long have you been alone? Seeing your skills you seem to know how to survive a little bit." She asked

Naruto got a sad look in his eyes before saying "I've been alone all my life, I was kicked out of the orphanage this last week and no one will take me." He said with tears beginning to form in his eyes,

"_To do something like this to a little boy NO LESS THAT 5 is unforgivable, I'm going to have to take a look at that orphanage!"_

"well how would you like to not be alone anymore?" Katie asked

"What do you mean?" naruto looked at her with a glimmer in his eye

"Well naruto after how you were treated yesterday by those people I talked with your village leader and . . . well . . . I adopted you as my son." She blurted it out

Naruto was shocked but was overcome with joy, he jumped out of his chair and ran to her giving her the biggest hug he could while crying tears of join, Katie hugged back but had to be careful with her strength the suit gave her. But was happy that naruto was happy.

For the first time in his life naruto was happy he had a mother to love him.

XXXX

Well I hope this is ok for you guys like it and that stuff… I made it as quickly as possible to show I am not dead at all

Please review this story is shows to me you love it and make me wanna go on with it

Oh and btw guys im thinking of doing a total makeover with my other story "space ninjas" where instead of a whole chapter arriving it's just 1 marine . . . or more like a grey knight or something

Anyway have a great read and I hope to talk to some of you, im happy cuz I got my pre-order for halo reach legendary, if anyone wants to talk to my my xbox live is _swordman600_ (I use it a lot)


End file.
